Another Time
by elfofthedarkside
Summary: Gabriel loves Sammy, but there's no way for them to be together. Especially since everyone now thinks he's dead. But, wait. He has the power to travel through time. Sabriel fluff, maybe more later...? Happens after "Hammer of the Gods"... or pre-Pilot.
1. Chapter 1

**So, first published story on this site! Yay! It's going to be multi-chapter, but I have no idea how to end it, so... yeah. We'll see how it goes.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sam Winchester let out a sigh of relief. Finals were over, at least for this semester. A sudden wind picked up, causing his thick brown hair to rustle slightly. He grinned slightly, glad it wasn't too long. A little wind wouldn't hurt.

His eyes scanned the campus grounds, sure someone was watching him. A girl on the opposite end was looking the other direction, but he couldn't help but hover his gaze there for a minute. She was pretty, with her blonde hair pulled into that side ponytail. He had been finding himself staring at her a lot lately. If he had the guts, he'd ask her out. But not yet. It wasn't the right time.

Shaking his head, he resumed looking for his "stalker".

There. About twenty feet away, behind the tree. A man, maybe a year older then him, staring intently at him. His green jacket wasn't very noteworthy, but Sam felt like there was something significant about it. The man's dirty-blond hair just brushed his shoulders, his strange, golden eyes never breaking contact.

Sam furrowed his brow, not sure what the man could want, but found himself walking over to him.

"Um... Hi."

The man was now grinning slightly. "Hey."

Sam cleared his throat. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Is it a crime to gaze upon such magnificent, _tall_ grace and beauty?" The man replied, still grinning.

"What?"

The man chuckled. "Too intimate for the first date, huh?"

"What?"

The man reached up, just barely able to ruffle Sam's hair. "You gotta stop saying that."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Did one of the guys send you over? Is this a joke?"

The man shook his head. "Nope." He held out his hand. "The name's Gabriel."

Sam shook it hesitantly. "Sam."

Gabriel nodded. "So, Sam... You busy tonight?"

He shook his head. "No... Why?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I've been kinda lonely lately, hoping to make some new friends."

Sam looked Gabriel over again. "You... Are you a student here?"

"Well..." He waved his hand. "I'm just joining this coming semester, checking out the place."

"Ah." Sam shifted his backpack to the other shoulder. "Well, if you want, I can show you around. Maybe..." He shrugged. "You can come hang at my place later."

Gabriel nodded. "Sounds great. I'll bring pizza."

Sam chuckled. "As long as you also bring salad, too."

Gabriel chuckled. "Even now, into the rabbit food, Samsquatch?"

"What do you mean...?"

Gabriel waved his hand. "Never mind. I talk to myself a lot."

Sam nodded, finally smiling. "Well, come on, then. I'll show you around."

Gabriel grinned. "Thanks, Samsquatch."

Sam shook his head. "I suppose you like making up weird nicknames for people, too?"

Gabriel shrugged. "It depends on the person."

As they left the tree, Gabriel muttered, "Only if I really like them."

* * *

"That actually was... amazing."

Gabriel grinned. "Better than the salad?"

Sam shrugged. "I mean, the salad was pretty good, too."

He riffled through his pocket. "How much do I owe you?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, it's okay."

"Come on, how much was it?" Sam insisted.

"Nothing," Gabriel replied. "I made it."

Sam's eyes widened. "You made it?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Don't look so surprised. I can make pizza if I want."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "It tasted a lot like CiCi's to me."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Who's to say I didn't used to work there?"

Sam grinned. "Fair enough."

They were sitting on the edge of Sam's bed, a laptop open in front of them. Gabriel yawned.

"It's getting late. I should probably get out of your hair."

Sam shook his head. "You don't have to leave. I mean..." He smiled sheepishly. "I am looking for a roommate."

"Really?"

Sam nodded. "My last one graduated last year, and this place really needs two people."

Gabriel grinned. "I'm flattered, Moose."

Sam closed the laptop, shifting positions. "Okay, what's with the 'Moose' and 'Sasquatch' thing?"

Gabriel chuckled. "It's 'Samsquatch'." He shrugged. "I think it fits you. I mean, your name is Sam and you're way taller than anyone I know."

"And 'Moose'?"

Gabriel ruffled his hair. "I dunno. You've just always been 'Moose'."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "There you go again. Am I supposed to know you from somewhere, or...?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I just talk like that."

"Huh." Sam shrugged, letting it drop.

"So, about moving in..."

Sam nodded. "I understand if you don't want to, at least not right now. With the holidays and everything, you probably want to be with your family."

Gabriel shook his head. "Not a chance. Haven't seen them in forever; pretty sure they hate me."

Sam smiled faintly. "Yeah. Know what you mean."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Gabriel muttered. "I forgot that's common ground."

Sam coughed. "Okay, now I'm freaked. What the hell are you talking about?"

Gabriel sighed. "Never mind."

"No, seriously."

"You okay, Sammy?" He suddenly asked. Sam blinked.

"Um..."

Gabriel gently pushed him into the bed. "I think you've had a little too much to drink."

"No, I..." He shook his head, eyes unfocused. "I'm just tired..."

Gabriel nodded. "I'll bring my stuff over while you rest."

Sam nodded sleepily as Gabriel pulled the covers up over him. "Okay..."

"Sweet dreams, big guy," He whispered as he closed the door softly.

* * *

Gabriel sighed. "That was a close one, idiot."

He went into the other room, and with a snap of his fingers an arsenal of furniture, toiletries, and clothes appeared. He sank into the new couch as the clothes flew across the room and into the dresser; hands on his face.

"I'm never going to make this work. I should go back."

There was a loud rumbling sound coming from the other room. Gabriel started for a second, then relaxed. He chuckled.

"My little moose sure can snore," He said fondly.

He felt something warm settle in his chest, and found he couldn't stop smiling. "Heh. My moose," He repeated. "_My_ moose."

He shook his head. "Nope. Still totally worth it." He absentmindedly summoned a chocolate bar and began munching away.

"I just have to be patient."

* * *

**Okay, Gabe. Quit freaking Sam out. I hope you'll be more careful in later chapters...**

**Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying :) **

**Also, does it seem like it's moving too fast? I would love to know your opinion!**

* * *

_One week later..._

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Sam asked as he struggled to untangle the Christmas lights. Gabriel laid a finger beside his nose.

"Ask me no questions, my dear Moose Mountain."

He went over and gently tugged the lights away from Sam. "I'll do these. You start on the popcorn."

Sam tilted his head to the side. "For eating, or for stringing?"

Gabriel pondered this for a moment. "Both."

Sam shook his head, chuckling. "Okay. I'll go make some." He patted Gabriel's back. "Good luck with those lights."

Gabriel felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine, but he hid his reddening face and simply said, "Thanks."

With Sam out of the room, Gabriel could easily snap his fingers and untangle the string. He then moved on to hanging them.

"Might as well do it manually," He muttered, pulling a step stool up to the doorway right outside the kitchen. He reached up, conjuring a staple gun and began securing it to the wall.

"Hey, Gabriel," Sam's voice called, getting closer, "How much am I making- whoa!"

Sam ran headlong into the stool Gabriel was on, causing the shorter man to falter. Sam reached out, catching him before he hit the ground.

Gabriel was breathing heavily, heart pounding. He slowly straightened, setting the stapler down. "Sorry about that."

Sam shook his head, his hands still around Gabriel's arms. "No, I wasn't looking."

Gabriel stood on the bottom step, still having to look slightly up at Sam. "Um, Sammy?"

Sam glanced up, something lighting up in his eyes. "Hey, look."

Gabriel looked above the door, and saw the sprig of mistletoe Sam had hung earlier. His hands were shaking, his breathing heavy.

"Rules are rules," Sam muttered, leaning in. Gabriel let out a tiny gasp of surprise as Sam's lips brushed his own. He didn't fight it, but Sam quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," He said, face burning. "I... I didn't..."

Gabriel smiled. "Why'd you stop, Samsquatch?"

Pushing off the stool, Gabriel managed to bring down the taller man, their lips meeting again as Sam landed on his back. He looked surprised, but Gabriel was going at it so passionately he didn't complain.

His hands wrapped around Gabriel, pulling him closer, tighter. Gabriel's fingers reached up and found the thick, brown hair he so enjoyed playing with.

"I love you, Gabriel," Sam whispered a moment later as they both laid on the floor next to each other. Gabriel felt the shiver go down his back again.

"I love you too, Sammy."

* * *

"But... Why are you leaving?"

The tone of Sam's voice made Gabriel wince. "I'm sorry, Sammy. Urgent... thing. Family emergency."

"You said you hated them."

Gabriel sighed, continuing to shove his clothes into a suitcase. "We've all got to grow up sometime, buddy." He riffled his hair fondly. "I'm really sorry to leave so soon after Christmas, but I... I just have to."

Gabriel couldn't tell him the real reason; couldn't tell him how much he'd fudged up time.

Sam was supposed to date Jess, so Azazael could kill her, so Sam would go with Dean. By making Sam fall in love with him, he could very well have messed up the entire course of history, not to mention letting a lot of helpless people die. Heck, without Sam to help, Dean might die, too. And this time, there'd be no Cas to raise him from perdition.

He hoisted the suitcase up, smiling sadly. "I'll see you around, Sam."

"Promise?"

Gabriel felt his heart catch in his throat. Sam's expression brought back memories of when he had left Heaven. Castiel had called after him, his voice alone betraying that his heart was breaking.

_"...don't go, big brother..."_

But this...

Gabriel shook his head._ You'll see him again. In a few years, maybe before that..._

_That doesn't stop it from hurting_, his thoughts retorted.

Gabriel sighed. "I promise." He reached up, planting a light kiss on Sam's forehead. Then, turning, he walked out of the house.

* * *

**Next chapter skips ahead a few years... wonder how Sam will find Gabe again?**

**In case you're wondering, yes, Cas will show up eventually. And so will Dean. Just be patient. If you want to see any particular characters, just tell me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, skipping to near the end of S1. Not sure exactly when this happens, seeing as I haven't seen the 1st season in a loooooong time, but... you can probably figure it out :)**

**Please review and, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Sam was scared. He was still trying to process the fact that he had demon blood.

He was currently sitting alone in a hotel room, trying to ignore the constant ringing of his phone.

"Go away, Dean..." He muttered, tossing it onto the bed as he messaged his temples.

His head shot up suddenly as something clattered against the window. Brow furrowed, he went to take a closer look.

"I'm on the second floor, so there's no one knocking," He reasoned, still not convincing himself. His hand closed around the knife in his belt. He pulled the curtains aside, and found nothing. Well, not nothing.

There was a piece of paper taped to the outside of the window, with a phone number written on it. Squinting, Sam tried to see anyone on the ground who could have put it there, but to no avail.

He grabbed his phone, which has finally gone silent, from where he dropped it and began punching in the number. He didn't even think, he just found himself doing it.

"Y'ello?" A familiar voice said after one ring. Sam felt a shiver go down his spine.

"G- Gabriel?" He stuttered, shocked. "Is that you?"

The voice sighed with relief. "Thank goodness it's you. If anyone tries to order pizza again, I'm going to scream."

Sam sat stock-still, jaw hanging open. _How- why- when-?_

"Hey, you still there, Samsquatch?"

Sam found himself grinning at the name. He quickly shook his head. "Uh… what- where are you? Where have you been? How'd your number get to me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gabriel chuckled. "One question at a time. First off, I am…" His voice got softer. "I can't exactly tell you. Um… meet me at that diner place in 5?"

Sam nodded, still trying to process things. "Um, yeah. Yeah. See you then."

"Later."

Sam shut the phone off, grabbing his jacket off the floor and pulling his shoes on. He slid his pistol in his belt, just in case, then paused.

_If I'm going down to see him…_ He shook his head. _No. Not after all this time… he wouldn't…_

After an agonizing 26 seconds of staring at the bedside table, he finally threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Whatever."

He visibly cringed as he popped a breath mint into his mouth. "Who am I impressing?" He wondered aloud, leaving the room. "He left me. There's nothing…"

_Or maybe there is._

* * *

Sam found the man sitting in a corner booth, waving him over. As Sam took a seat, Gabriel put down the menu he had been hiding behind.

"Hey, kiddo. How've you been?"

Sam sighed, trying to put on a happy front for his old boyfriend. _Boyfriend?_ He pondered this for a moment. _Yes, boyfriend._

"Well, pretty awful as of late. You?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I mean, running for my life does have its perks, but…"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, concern creasing his brow. Gabriel waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it. My brothers just have this old grudge… didn't exactly leave on good terms last time… trying to follow me…" He looked at Sam. "But! I didn't come here for you to get the rundown on me. What's troublin' ya, pal?"

Sam sighed once more. "I don't know. It's just… I just found out my brother's been hiding this secret from me since I was a little kid, and now…" He shrugged. "I'm not sure what to do."

Gabriel leaned forward, and Sam tried to ignore the fact that he so loved the way his hair fell perfectly into place on his shoulders. "You've been traveling with your brother, what, a year?"

Sam nodded. "Just about."

He studied Sam's face. "You're not just gonna leave him, are you? Sure, he may have made mistakes, but he's your _brother_. If there's anything I understand, it's family problems. Don't even get me started. But the important thing is you go back. Always forgive. Because, honestly…" His golden eyes seemed to soften, revealing a new side of him Sam had never seen. "The worst thing is knowing there's no going back; knowing you're alone and nothing can make it up."

Sam chuckled halfheartedly. "Now I'm _really_ interested to know your story."

Gabriel grinned. "Sorry. That's a 7th date sort of thing."

"There's going to be six more of these?" Sam asked teasingly. Gabriel winked.

"I thought this was our third, Samsquatch." He laughed as he watched Sam mentally count how many dates they'd been on.

Sam finally relaxed. "You know what? You're right. I should go back."

Gabriel smiled. "Glad I could help." He glanced out the window nervously, but then returned to his normal self. "I hope we can get together again soon, kiddo."

Sam had been mulling a thought over in his mind the past few minutes, and finally decided to make it heard. "Maybe…" He swallowed. "Maybe if you stop calling me 'kiddo' I'll let you spend the night with me."

A look of surprise flashed across Gabriel's face for a split second. "What about your brother?"

Sam shrugged. "I can always see him tomorrow." As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a blush spread across his face. Gabriel grinned.

"Now you're the aggressive type, huh? I can roll with that." He leaned forwards. "I think I would enjoy that."

Sam leaned over the table, meeting Gabe's lips more than halfway. He felt all his problems melt away, drowning in pleasure. Then, to his disappointment, he heard a voice.

"I hate to break up this sweet moment, but I need to know if you're going to order something."

Gabriel glanced up at the waitress. "Ah, yes. We'll have ours to-go. Right, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, not able to stop grinning. "Yeah. To-go."


	4. Chapter 4

**So so so so _so_ sorry I made you wait this long for a short chapter! I'll try harder over the next couple weeks, I'm just running low on ideas. If you have any suggestions, I would gladly take them!**

**Also, suggestive stuff in this one. I'm easing into it, so not as much as will (most likely) be in later chapters.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, Sammy," Gabriel whispered hoarsely, causing the younger man to blush. "You _have_ gotten better since last time."

Sam squirmed, trying to turn away. "Gabe…"

Gabriel's brow furrowed. "Something tells me I'm not the problem." He got off of Sam's lap, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Sam's eyes stayed fixed on the carpet. "I just…"

Gabriel brushed his fingers across Sam's, an encouraging smile lighting on his lips. "Go on. What is it?"

Sam sighed. "The last time… the last time I did this…" He was biting his lip so hard, Gabriel saw a bead of red blood form. "Every person I ever get involved with… it ends badly. Like, they're dead by the end of the week."

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I thought you were addicting, but _dayum_."

Sam managed a tiny smile. "No, it's not like that. I just…"

Gabriel nodded. "Okay. You don't wanna do this, it's fine." He put an arm around the taller man's shoulder. "But I'm pretty sure everything that happens isn't your fault. No one, not ever me, is that good at fucking things up."

Sam pulled him in closer, Gabriel's heart racing as he felt the other's through his shirt. "Are you sure you didn't major in lightening the mood?"

Gabriel grinned, fingers closing around Sam's hand. "Nope. I'm just gifted like that."

Sam took a deep breath, then stood. "You… gifted with other things, too?"

Gabe's grin widened. "Are you suggesting…?"

Sam shrugged. "Who knows how it'll be until I see you again. You only live once, right?"

Gabriel chuckled inwardly at the irony. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He then had to bite back a longing sigh as Sam pulled his shirt over his head. Gabriel laughed shakily, trying to hide his excitement.

"I feel useless, just sitting here."

Sam grinned, surprising both men. "You could help. I've always had a little trouble with the belt."

Gabriel scowled playfully, hurrying to help. "You mean tease," He whispered.

* * *

_Sammy,_

_Thank you for last night. I'm so sorry about this, but I have to leave. I hope you fix things with your brother, and hope even more you don't lose my number._

_See you again, maybe?_

_-Gabriel_

Gabriel stared at the note, his heart feeling like it was being torn in two. "He'll understand…"

He swallowed the lump rising in his throat. "I'll see you again, Sammy. I promise."

He nodded, managing a tiny smile. "Yeah. I can just drop in every so often; he won't mind."

_But while I wait…_

He closed his eyes as his wings carried him far away.

_I am the Trickster, right? May as well kill time._


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter to make up for shitty updates! Takes place during "Tall Tales". Please review!**

* * *

The Trickster was grinning, tongue expertly twirling around the lollipop in his mouth. He took a deep breath.

_Ah… yes. I do love the scent of blood and cherries in the morning._

He glanced at his wrist, a watch materializing. "Those two FBI bozos should be here any…"

"Hey. You're that janitor from yesterday, right?"

Loki looked up, the grin still on his face. "Why, yes. And you two are agents…?"

The older man flashed his badge. "Elefante." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "And my partner, Wetton."

The younger, taller man was avoiding his partner's eyes. Loki smirked. _Got my presents, did ya?_

"Well, I can let you in the man's office if you want. Someone'll be by later to take his stuff, so you'd better hurry."

"Elefante" nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

As they entered the office, Loki turned to face the pair. "Well, here we are."

"Wetton" gasped suddenly, eyes widening. "...Gabriel?"

_Shit shit shit shit shit- play it cool._

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He shook his head. "The name's Richard, man." He pointed to the suddenly visible nametag on his shirt.

"Oh. Sorry, I- uh…"

Loki grinned, pulling the sucker from his mouth. "Do I look like someone else?"

He shrugged, ignoring a questioning look from his partner. "Do you-"

"_Stop!_"

The scene froze, Loki glancing around wildly. "Who the fuck-?"

His eyes widened as he saw the newcomer. It was… him. The other one was panting, pressing a hand to his heaving chest.

"Don't… don't let him find out…"

Loki chuckled, holding out an arm to support him. "You okay?"

The other one nodded. "Yeah."

"So… you're future me, right?"

He nodded. "I'm going by Gabriel again."

Loki grinned. "Really? Well, what's going on?"

"Well…" Gabriel pointed to "Wetton". "I'm sort of on-and-off dating Sammy Winchester here."

Loki's eyes widened once more. "_They're_ the Winchesters? Sam and Dean?" He shook his head. "They're complete idiots."

Gabriel chuckled. "Hey, watch it. That's our future boyfriend and brother-in-law."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Anything interesting gonna happen?"

"Well, the apocalypse happened, we kind of died, came back somehow, and now there's some sort of civil war back home."

"Huh." Loki nodded. "So, typical weekend."

"Pretty much."

Loki tilted his head to the side. "You being chased or something?"

Gabriel sighed. "Sort of." He shook his head. "Just go along with they do, please. Don't let them find out you're me, and you'll be fine."

Loki nodded. "Okay… but I want a full explanation when this is over."

"Deal." Gabriel began to disappear. "Oh, yeah. They're gonna stake ya, so… watch out for that."

"Thanks for the tip," Loki muttered as Gabriel melted into the air.

_Idiot. A human? Really?_ He chuckled, taking another lick of the lollipop. _I could have a bit of fun with this._

"-believe in doppelgangers?"

Loki looked up at Sam. "You mean like, the mythical creature that can steal your soul or some shit, or the idea that there are enough people in the world to have a few look exactly the same?"

Sam managed a tiny smile. "The second one."

Loki nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I once saw this guy that looked just like my old uncle Kent, except a lot less crazy, a lot less drunk, and a lot more hair."

Sam laughed. Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, I just remembered I left something in the car. I'll be right back."

Sam nodded. "Okay. We'll be here."

As soon as Dean was gone, Loki made his way towards the door. "So… this person you know that looks like me…"

Sam looked up. "Huh?"

Loki closed the door slowly, then stepped closer to Sam. "He was… close to you?"

Sam nodded. "I guess you could say that-"

"Very close?" Loki whispered, warm breath tickling Sam's ear. Sam's face turned red.

"I- I don't…"

Loki's hand wandered down Sam's backside, causing a shiver to run through the taller man's body. "I'd say you two were more than close…"

"Okay, stop it," Sam said as firmly as he could with someone's hand on his ass.

"Oh, Sammy…" Loki whispered breathily.

"Oh, hell no!"

Time had stopped once more. Gabriel pulled Loki away, pinning him to the wall.

"You don't touch Sam. You don't hurt Sam. You leave him alone."

Loki smirked. "I love that expression you're making, Gabey."

"Fuck you," He muttered. "I didn't realize how annoying my Trickster side is."

Loki huffed. "I can do whatever I want."

Gabriel flicked his wrist, and suddenly Sam disappeared. Loki narrowed his eyes. "Where'd you precious Winchester go?"

"I sent him outside. Him and Dean will do whatever they were supposed to do. Oh, and he won't remember your stupid violation of his personal space."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be this protective of your boyfriend all weekend?"

"You better believe it, you son of a bitch."

Loki sighed. "I guess I can't do anything fun with you around…"

"Good," Gabriel seethed.

"So I suppose you'll have to go."

"Wha-?"

A bright bubble of Holy Fire suddenly surrounded the angel, and with a snap of Loki's fingers, he blipped out of sight.

"Bye bye," He whispered. "I'll see you later… after I've had my fun with those Winchester boys."

* * *

**Yay for confusing split personalities/future and past Gabe! I wonder how Gabriel will get out of that trap?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long... SAT, Thanksgiving, and all that jazz just saps my muse, not to mention my energy. Apparently watching interviews and panels of Richard Speight Jr. being inappropriate and reading tons of smut refules my Sabriel tank, so here you go! Hopefully I'll get another couple chapters out before Christmas, but no promises.**

* * *

Gabriel was suspended in midair, surrounded with Holy Fire, and smiling.

"You finished yet?"

Loki scowled up at him. "Can't you just shut up?"

"Afraid not," Gabriel said. "Say, if you're not going to finish that, can I have it?"

Loki let out a loud sigh. "Why?"

"I'm hungry." Gabriel shrugged. "Haven't had anything sweet in weeks. And you know how we get when we don't have our sweets."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You don't get anything." He sank into a large armchair, rubbing his temples. "Now… how to mess with Thing One and Thing Two…"

"Sam hates clowns and Dean hates seeing Sam die," Gabriel piped up. Loki glared up once more.

"You expect me to believe you?"

Gabriel shrugged. "If you plan on messing with my lovey-dovey boyfriend, I'd suggest doing something devastating. And if I can't stop you, I want to make sure you do it right."

Loki thought for a moment. "I think…" He snapped his fingers. "You should keep your mouth shut. I'll do whatever I damn well feel like doing."

In a flash of light, three copies of Sam were surrounding Loki. Gabriel gritted his teeth as he was forced to watch helplessly. The first Sam had begun to unbutton his iconic plaid shirt, face blushing furiously as Loki stepped up and traced his fingers down the toned chest. Slowly, the shirt fell to the ground. Sam whimpered as Loki grabbed him behind the head and forced their lips together.

"This seems to upset you, Gabey." Loki smirked, fingers tangling into the brown locks. He tugged hard, and Sam pulled away with painful tears in his eyes. "However…"

With a snap, the first Sam popped into a painting on the wall; his reddened face frozen in time. The second Sam stepped forward, a silver knife in his hands. Loki took it, grinning. "Let's see how you react to this!" Lashing out quickly, a thin line of red appeared on Sam's chest. A stain began to spread along his shirt, and Sam's hand clamped down on the wound in an attempt to stop the flow. Pleading eyes turned to Gabriel, only to shut tightly as another slash of the knife sliced through his arm.

"Stop that!" Gabriel said. Even though he knew it was just an illusion, it was physically painful to see Sam like that.

"Hm…" Loki grinned. "Okay." He snapped his fingers, and all three Sams disappeared.

"But I have a few needs…"

Gabriel sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well, I'd like you humiliated," Loki said. "But I could settle for some protection."

"What kind of protection?"

"First off… I want Grace."

Gabriel's brow furrowed. "Don't you already…?"

Loki waved his hand. "It's been slowly depleting over these last couple years. And since you showed up, it's been even more so. I'd like some compensation."

Gabriel stared into the hazel eyes of the Trickster. "Fine." Loki lit up.

"Great! Second," He continued, summoning another lollipop, "I want back into Heaven."

"Okay, that I can't do."

"Why not?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember? They think we're dead. And going back won't be a piece of cake. They hate us for leaving."

Loki sighed. "Then I guess I have no choice…" He snapped, and a wavering image of Sam appeared.

"Wait!" Gabriel sighed. "I'll see what I can do." Loki grinned.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Just let me take care of the boys. I'll play the part impeccably. Leave them to me."

Loki tilted his head. "You want to be the one that gets stabbed? I mean, not that I'm complaining. It fucking hurts."

"It's less painful than letting you torment them." Gabriel replied.

Loki nodded, and the bubble of Holy Fire dissipated. "Alrighty then. Let's get that Grace now."

Gabriel held out his arm, and Loki did the same. Taking out his Blade, Loki cut a few symbols into Gabriel's skin. He winced, but there wasn't much he could do.

"It has to be willingly given," Loki said, as if Gabriel needed reminding.

"I know," He said, and closed his eyes.

The room was soon filled with blindingly bright golden light, and Loki's laughter nearly drowned out the piercing shriek that was Gabriel's true voice.

After the light had died down, Loki snapped his fingers. "Okay," He said, still smiling. "You can go have fun with your precious boyfriend. I'm gonna go fuck with people."

"What else would you do?" Gabriel muttered, slightly dizzy. Then, still shaking his head to clear it, he flew off.

* * *

**So, in order to keep this story enjoyable, I'll need some help! This next chapter we'll finally get to some M/M action if ya know what I'm sayin' *wink wink*. If it's not too much trouble, if love to get suggestions from you guys!**

**I need things like: which you'd prefer as seme and uke, and which one (for lack of a better phrase) is the one getting it and which one is taking it, any extra stuff, fluff, and general nonsense you'd like to see in the next and (hopefully) further chapters.**

**I ask because I've been slowly working my way up to writing Sabriel smut, and in doing to I've got so many options on how this goes. Honestly, still not entirely sure where this story is going. But hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same.**

**I hope I don't lose any readers for not warning sooner thar be smut ahead. I should probably put that in the description.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So... been a while! I'm sorry if you guys are expecting a ton of smut, i couldn't come up with the energy to write past where I did. Maybe next time. Only a little left in my ideas, so... if you have any ideas as to where this story could go before I end it, please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Always visualize before flying, Gabriel thought to himself. Always. Visualize. Before. Flying.

He was currently in a gay bar in Florida, head pounding as he sat at a table in the back. He managed a grin in spite of himself.

At least this Purgatory has smokin' dudes.

Dad, he needed a drink. Or several. Or all. Not strong enough to summon even the smallest thing, he called a waiter over. Five minutes later his table was covered in the girliest drinks they served.

"Ah…" He sighed, savoring the much-too-sugary beverage on his tongue for a good minute before swallowing.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel gagged, coughing up red juice before he had the sense to set his glass down. Wiping the spittle from his chin, he looked around for the owner of that voice he knew all too well.

"Kiddo?"

Sam made his way over from the other side of the room. "Never expected to see you in a place like this," He commented wryly. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Could say the same thing about you, Sammich. What are you doing here?"

Sam shrugged. "It's been a long week. Dean's off satisfying his needs, so I thought, hey, I'm in the area." He scratched his head. "But there's really no one here worth talking to."

"But…" Gabriel waved his hand in a "go on" gesture. "A gay bar? I thought you were at least bi. Not full-on homo."

"I mean, girls can be nice," Sam relented. "But really, ever since last time I saw you I've been…"

"Craving the d?"

Sam chuckled. "Something like that."

Gabriel managed a smirk. "Well, you know very well I am a proud owner of one."

"I do indeed," Sam said with mock seriousness.

"And I'd like to think it would be more appealing to a certain man than any of the others in this place," Gabriel continued. Sam nodded.

"You are correct in assuming that."

Gabriel glanced at the calendar on the wall behind Sam. "And…" He blinked. Holy shit. It's been a year since Loki ran into them! And I didn't finish the deal!

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Gabriel nodded, swallowing. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good." He cleared his throat. "Why?"

"I dunno… You just looked a little freaked."

Gabriel shook his head. "Me? Ha, no. I was just thinking… if I get you into bed within the hour, we still have time to get Chinese takeout before it closes tonight." Yeah, time. Right. The one thing I really don't have any of.

Sam laughed. "It's all sex and food with you, isn't it?"

"Don't forget cuddling," Gabriel reminded him.

"Right. Of course." Sam shook his head. "God, I've missed you, Gabe."

"I missed you too, Sam." Gabriel said quietly.

* * *

"Wait," Sam said. Gabriel froze, hand on the taller man's crotch and lips inches away from his tanned neck.

"...yes…?" He asked.

"I'm sharing a room with Dean."

Gabriel nodded. "Okay… So?"

"You don't hear that?" Sam inclined his head towards the closed door before them. Gabe put an ear to it, then winced.

"That would be kind of a turn off," He said, lowering his voice. He thought for a moment. "We'll just go to my room."

"You staying close by?" Sam asked.

"Closer than you think," Gabriel said, and pulled him across the hall.

You really shouldn't use a lot of Grace unnecessarily. You're already exhausted.

Shut up, he told himself, waving his hand subtly as they entered the room.

"Whoa," Sam muttered. "You definitely got a better room than we did."

Gabriel shrugged. "The room doesn't matter, kiddo." He closed the door, resuming his previous position. "What matters is the people inside it," He whispered into Sam's skin. Sam shuddered as Gabriel's fingers brushed his cloth-covered erection.

"Mm… Gabe…" Sam murmured as the older man crashed their lips together.

"Does that feel good, Sammich?"

"F… fucking hell yes," Sam closed his eyes, but then paused. "We've gotta be quiet, otherwise Dean'll hear us."

"Don't worry," Gabriel said, grinning. "These walls are pretty thick." Sam squirmed under his boyfriend's gaze, blushing as Gabe palmed him through his jeans.

"Gosh, this sheepish thing has its ups and downs with you, huh Sam?"

Sam found himself pushed with surprising force onto the bed, hands twisted in the golden-blond hair of the smaller man. "I guess I'm still not used to…"

"To what?" Gabriel pressed, slowly removing Sam's shirt.

"To… to being…" Sam stuttered.

"Manhandled? Pushed around? Dominated?" Gabriel laughed at Sam's ever-reddening cheeks. "Sammy… You're so fucking cute when you're like this."

"Like what?" Sam breathed, groaning as Gabriel began leaving open-mouthed kisses all down his toned chest.

"When you're at my mercy," Gabriel whispered, voice lowering. "Big Sam Winchester, terrifying giant of a man, brought to his knees by little old me." He chuckled. "It's positively maddening."

"But I'm not actually on my knees," Sam pointed out. Gabriel nodded thoughtfully.

"Hm… How should we remedy that?" He grabbed Sam by his chestnut locks into a sitting position, roughly pulling him into a kiss.

"G- Gabe…" Sam moaned into his partner's lips. The kiss didn't last long, however, as Gabriel pushed the man down, face-to-crotch, and without speaking urged Sam to begin removing his jeans.

"Sh- shit, Gabe…" Sam hurried with the belt, slipping his fingers under the waistband and pulling downwards.

"C'mon, Kiddo, I don't got all night."

"Shut the fuck up," Sam replied, removing the older man's boxers and licking a stripe up the shaft of his cock.

"Good boy," Gabriel groaned, fingers tugging at Sam's hair. He engulfed it in one go, causing Gabriel to shake at the knees.

"Whoa… fuck, yes. Good job, kiddo." He pulled Sam off, who looked up at him through his eyelashes; hazel eyes darkened with lust. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been getting off some other people when I'm not around."

"You know I can't wait for you forever," Sam replied.

Gabriel pulled Sam to his feet, then threw him down onto bed with inhuman strength. "Oh? You have been with others?" He clicked his tongue. "And did any of them fuck you as good as I do?"

"Hell, no."

"That's what I thought." Gabriel snapped his fingers. "Clothes. Gone."


End file.
